Empress
Empress (エンプレス, "Enpuresu") is a domineering woman who debuts as the primary antagonist of Magical Drop II. She was originally a kind woman, but was corrupted by Black Pierrot's power. Appearance and Personality Empress is a beautiful woman with long purple hair who wears dominatrix-like leather clothing and wields a whip. She has a mole under her left eye, and wears a large hairpiece on her forehead. As opposed to her sexualized villainous form, Empress wears conservative robes and a crown when freed from Black Pierrot's magic. Her standard costume in Magical Drop F is similar to her costume in other games, the main difference being a cape from the waist down. Her transformed state is similar to her "pure" form in other games, albeit exposing some of her cleavage. Empress, in her more common villainous form, is a very selfish woman who demands attention when asked and will do anything to get her way. Together with her lackeys Devil and Father Strength, Empress engages in mischief both dangerous and juvenile. One sore spot for Empress (particularly in Magical Drop V) is her inability to find a husband, especially given that she is in her late 20s. While not explicitly stated, her ending in Magical Drop Pocket suggests that she lacks stereotypically-feminine domestic skills like cooking. She is often depicted as a rival to World. Magical Drop II Empress holds the Magical Drops and uses their power for evil. She appears at the 10th and final stage, after defeating Father Strength. She is not playable by default, but can be unlocked by pressing Down on all of the starting characters in tarot card order. In her ending, she celebrates her victory before returning to her true self with whip in hand, seemingly confused by the transformation. Magical Drop III Empress is playable by default. She is one of the final bosses of Challenge Mode's Easy difficulty and is the 10th opponent (barring secret stages) in the Normal and Difficult versions' fastest path. She is also the primary antagonist of Magical Journey, as several characters approach her castle to get revenge for her usual antics. In her arcade ending, she wishes for servants who always obey her orders and receives Fool and Magician, much to her dismay. In her console ending, she forces Devil and Father Strength into having a prayer session with her. Magical Drop Pocket Empress is a mid-boss, later being unlocked for player use. She wishes to be good at cooking. Magical Drop for Wonderswan Empress is a non-playable sub boss, being fought before Wheel of Fortune. Magical Drop F Empress is located at the eleventh stage of the hard difficulty in 1P Vs. COM. Her starting item is a mirror that prevents the opponent from using an item for a short time, in addition to superimposing her portrait onto the opponent's field. Magical Drop V Empress is a playable character. In her ending, she wishes for a husband; the Drops oblige by summoning Magician to her side. Official Descriptions ''Magical Drop III'' Wii Virtual Console manual A spoiled and demanding selfish princess. With Strength's Father and Devil as her servants, every day is full of mischievous antics. Occasionally she will transform into a pristine queen. : Hobby: Recruiting followers : Personality: Selfish princess : Likes: Cruelty to others : Dislikes: Being ordered ''Magical Drop III'' ACA NeoGeo manual Empress is egotistical and extremely high-handed. She enjoys increasing her number of servants. Sometimes she will transform into a pure and noble Empress. Trivia *Empress is the only character to have two separate victory poses in Magical Drop III. When a player-controlled Empress wins, she switches to her pure form, in reference to Magical Drop II's ending. When a CPU-controlled Empress wins, she turns to the screen while resting an arm on her knee, in reference to her victory pose in the same game. *According to Empress' gallery page in Magical Drop V, she works for Devil and Father Strength. This is a mistranslation, as they work for her. *Empress and Daughter Strength are both voiced by Ai Orikasa in Magical Drop F. Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Technique Type Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by older female actors in Europe Category:Sub-Boss Characters Category:Final Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Magical Journey Characters